Cassis
Cassis is a character in the EvoBlaze (Series). He is a member of the Liberation Sector and the Sector 51 and is known as the Saint of War. In the Sector he acts as one of the Sector 51's few chosen leaders and makes an appearance in the Epilogue to Rebellion Sequence. He is Katsuya Sensouki's superior. Appearance Cassis is an older man who has a rigid appearance, his build is large and he stands tall. His eyes are an electric blue while his hair is blackish-blue and short with frayed ends. He wears a standard black and silver modified outfit worn in the upper echelons. It consists of a strong vest and adorning it is steel-blue highlights and trim. Underneath it, he wears more traditional clothing, consisting of a thick black sleeveless tunic. Over his shoulders are sleek pauldrons attatching by the vest, with intricate engravings that look like some kind of a beast's head and a tail coiling around the steel braces on his forearms. His pants are thick and black running into large steel toed boots. In his more formal appearance, his uniform is full-length with a large cloak sitting behind the pauldrons with the symbol of the LS on the back. Personality Cassis wastes little time on most people, seemingly apathetic due to his time on the battlefields. He has a loyalty to the Sector 51 and its leader that seems to be unshakable. When he respects someone he'll engage in deep conversation, but he appears to be an intimidating sort most times. He doesn't seem to care for the Sector's meetings or the technology they invest in, and would rather spend his time in peace away from most. Cassis holds a deep sense of respect to all his opponents unless they fight for a dishonorable reason, and thinks of fighting as a way to truly learn about someone, rather than a practice to be used so savagely. He is one who believes only in relying on one's own strength, despite being in a Government that has a society that relies on guidance by them. Around most people he talks with clarity and a sense of command tending to keep a serious tone at all times. In the presence of someone that he doesn't trust or care for he can be very brutal with his words. While in combat he is focused and patient, his strength tends to overwhelm others and he will often mention them not to be worthy to be on the same battleground. History Cassis is a leader to the 51st Sector, having an immense amount of war experience and participated in the Phantom Operations among other historic events leaving him with knowledge most don't have. Cassis at the request of another took in a young Katsuya as his own child while already having his own son, Raikon. During the Phantom Operations, he clashed with the Sequence Destroyers in an attempt to stop an experimental endeavor by their ranks while the Liberation Sector and NOS were about to break out into another War shortly after the The Third War of Ars Magus ended. Sometime after the Phantom Operations, Cassis took a less active role and Katsuya became his subordinate where he personally trained her to harness her Drive developing a close relationship with her like she had been his own daughter. When his son was to receive an honor for his work, the SIA disrupted the ceremony. Cassis' grudge against them became eternal ever since this occurred. Cassis met a man claiming to be a Demon at the war zone several years later during the Demon's personal raid on the Sectors, assuming Cassis as the victor as he never got past his Sector. Plot Rebellion Sequence In Rebellion Sequence, Cassis is mentioned to be one of the "Lords" in the Liberation Sector, and makes an appearance in the Epilogue, alongside his subordinate. Other than meeting Nex in Kukunochi, his role is unknown. Powers and Abilities Cassis is apparently a wielder of magic, being one of the few in the Sector who still have the capacity and knowledge to use it pure and without relying too heavily on Seithr, instead, drawing on this out of a spiritual connection and will power. It's inclined he has trained alongside several in the past during his war days to accomplish that. He's strong enough to counter most of the Sequence Destroyers and easily enough to put even battle-hardened individuals like Sylar at the disadvantage. His weapon of choice is an unnamed and a large glaive which he wields with a crushing prowess and surprising speed. Though he uses hand to hand techniques mixing them with his magic. Etemology Cassis is a Latin word, which can mean "war". Trivia *Cassis is not his true name, and apparently hasn't been called his true name in a "very long time". **It's possible his last name is Sensouki, sharing it with his son, but this could also be his wive's last name. Navigation Category:LS Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:EvoBlaze Category:Magic Users Category:Male Character Category:Sector 51